


Dragon Charmer

by captainstartights



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstartights/pseuds/captainstartights
Summary: When Overwatch recruits an Encanto, or someone that can control minds, by the name of Rowan "Charmer" White, no one pays much mind to it. The entire team, aside from Jack Morrison, doesn't think she has much to offer. But when an incident with Talon happens, Hanzo Shimada, along with the rest of the team, realizes she's got a lot more to offer than she lets on.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Original Character (platonic), Hanzo Shimada/Original Character(s), Hanzo/Original Character, Jack Morrison/Original Character (platonic), Jamison Fawkes/Original Character (platonic), Jesse Mccree/Original Character (platonic), Lena Oxton/Original Character (Platonic), Overwatch/Original character (platonic)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Charmer

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!!! This is my first fanfic on AO3, and I'm still getting used to how everything works. Anyways, enjoy the story!!

Rowan had never worked anywhere like this before. From the time she turned eighteen, she worked either behind a computer or serving food. This… this was all completely different. She could use her powers whenever she wanted without fearing being caught. She got to use her powers for work. She doesn’t have to be afraid anymore, and it’s exhilarating. Everyone on the team had some sort of gimmick.

Of course, most of them were given add-ons, like Lena, or super soldiers, like Jack, or just pure talent, like Reinhardt. You rarely got someone with actual powers. If you would have told Rowan a year ago that she would be working on controlling her powers every day, in front of other people, she would have smacked you across the face.

Most of the team doesn’t believe that her powers are that useful, which, at this exact moment, they’re not. She’s currently using them to make Jamison stir her tea. All she has to do is make eye contact and say what she wants, and that’s exactly what she’ll get. She’s supposed to go on her first proper mission tomorrow. If anyone on the team minded her charming them, they hadn’t said it.

“White, stop making Jamie stir your tea.” Rowan whips around from where she’s sitting on the couch and sees Jack standing in the door smiling at them. She smiles back and then looks at Jamie. He immediately stops stirring.

“Thanks, darl’.” He says, getting up and walking out of the room.

“You should stop doing that. You might not realize this, but some people may not want you putting their brain in a blender.” Jack says, walking over to the couch.

“You said I had to practice. How am I supposed to practice if I don’t do it?” Rowan grabs her tea and takes a swig, refusing to break eye contact with Jack.

“I didn’t mean practice on everything that moves. You still don’t have total control over them. If something goes wrong… I’m not sure the effects can be reversed.”

“Imagine Jamie stuck stirring tea forever.” She says with a laugh, covering her face to try and stop. Jack just shakes his head and then smiles a bit. It’s rare to see him smile these days. She was told by… Jesse? She thinks that’s his name. She’s good with faces, but names are another story. She was told by someone that Jack used to smile a lot more. Years ago. But then some stuff went down with his boyfriend… or maybe it was a best friend. She can’t remember. And he hasn’t been the same since. He’s still kind, and soft, and a total dad, so she can’t complain.

Jack immediately adopted Rowan, in a sense. He was the first person to talk to her, sit with her at mealtimes, and ask her about her day when she joined. He’s asked her that she introduce herself to the rest of the team, but she has yet to do it. She’s very shy around new people. She opens up once she gets to know them, like how she did with Jack or Jamie. But everyone else is just a small hello while passing one another in the hall.

“You should get to bed. It’s getting late. You didn’t forget about your mission, did you?” Jack asks, getting up and turning towards the door to the living room.

“No sir, I didn’t I’ll go to bed right after I finish this cup.” And she does. She quickly finishes the now lukewarm tea, rinses the cup, and heads to the elevator. When the doors open, someone is inside.

“Evenin’, ma’am.” Says Jesse Mccree, tipping his head at her. It’s weird seeing him out of his normal cowboy getup. He’s currently wearing a graphic tee and some sweatpants.

“Hi, Mccree.” She says while pushing the button to her floor.

“You know you can call me Jesse, right? I’m not about all those formality things that Jack is into. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Her eyes are locked on the floor. As soon as the doors open, she makes a beeline for her room.

“Have a good night, Ms. White,” Jesse says. She hears him let out a laugh as she rounds the corner.

That night, she dreams about her mission.

/////

Rowan wakes to her phone’s alarm. She goes through the notifications she got throughout the night, and then gets up and gets into her catsuit. She decides it’s still too cold and puts on a hoodie she stole from Jamie. It’s huge on her small frame, but it works for the time being. She skips down the hall, and as she’s going around the corner leading to the elevator, she runs into a man she hasn’t talked to before.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I literally wasn’t paying attention or anything and I just- I’m sorry.” She says quickly while backing up. The man waits for her to stop talking, and nods at her. He then walks around her and goes into a room, she assumes it’s his, without a word. She just shakes her head and continues skipping toward the elevator.

When she gets to the kitchen, some of the team is already there. Jack and Jesse are sitting at the table arguing and laughing over something, Hana is playing her video game while Lena and Zenyatta watch.

“Morning, guys!” She says with a cheerful smile, walking over to get a cup of coffee. She hears various good mornings, and then she walks into the living room to turn on the tv. When she gets there, however, it’s already on, and Jamie, along with two other men she hadn’t met are watching. She sits down and brings her feet up.

“Is that my hoodie?” Jamie says, grabbing the sleeve.

“Yes sir!” She replies. “What’re we watching?”

“I have no idea, Genji turned it on.”

“Who?”

“Me.” Genji jumps into the conversation from the couch on the opposite side of the coffee table. He stands up and crosses over to where she’s sitting. He then holds out his hand, which she takes. “I do not believe we’ve met. I’m Genji. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She smiles and shakes his hand.

As he walks back over to where he was sitting before, the other man stands up. She realizes it was the man she bumped into this morning.

“How did you get back down here so fast?” She points a finger at him. “I bumped into you like, ten minutes ago!! You went into your room dude!!” He smirks and walks over to her.

“I am very quiet.” He says, holding out his hand like the other man. “I am Hanzo. Genji is my younger brother.” She’s not being very careful about her facial expressions, because Genji starts laughing. “It’s a long story, I know I look more like an Omnic than his brother. Maybe, one day, you will hear this story.” He says while walking out of the living room. Hanzo looks at her once again, nods his head as he did earlier, and follows Genji out.

“He’ll come around, darl’.” Says Jamie, who reaches out and starts tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie once again. “Now give this back.” She does as she’s told, and finishes her cup of coffee. She decides it’s time for breakfast, and Jamie agrees. They walk into the kitchen together, and she spots one of Jack’s racer-looking jackets on the back of his chair.

She decides she’ll eat before she snatches it. She’s still cold because of her catsuit. She doesn’t understand why Jack won’t let her adjust the temperature. Every time she’s tried it’s like he just appears. She grabs a plate of food and sits down next to Jesse.

“If you’re going to walk around in an outfit like that, I’m gonna need some warnin’, ma’am. I nearly choked on my food.” Jesse says after swallowing his food.

“You’re such a charmer, Mccree. That’ll definitely get you a girl.” The others at the table laugh, but she notices Hanzo just smiles a bit. She eats her food faster than she anticipated and chugs a glass of milk.

“That was disgusting,” Jamie says, staring at the empty cup in her hand.

“Okay, weak bones.” She replies, rinsing her cup and plate. She then walks over to Jack, who’s telling the table a story from when he was younger. She grabs the jacket on the back of his chair, pushing him forward slightly so she can take it. He doesn’t question what she’s doing, moving forward easily. Once she has it completely off the chair, she does a small happy-dance and puts it on. Those who can see her smile or laugh, and she skips out of the room to finish getting ready.

As she’s pulling up her hair, she notices Jack standing in the doorway.

“Howdy!” She says cheerfully.

“You’re in a good mood.” He responds with a smile.

“Well yeah, it’s my first mission! And I get to go on it with my favorite grandpa.” She says and shoots a joking smirk at him.

“I am not that old.” He starts to walk away and then turns back. “That’s my jacket.”

“Yes, it is.” She says, walking past him. She hears him laugh, and then say something about not stealing people’s clothes. She chooses to ignore him.

By the time Jack meets up with her in the living room, it’s time to leave. On the dropship, he explains what’s going to happen.

“We’re infiltrating a Talon base. This is one of the larger ones, so it’s going to be difficult. Your job is to get as many people to ignore us as possible. Anyone you miss will deal with me.” He explains while she nods along. He continues telling her how they’re going to get in, how they’re going to capture someone called Reaper and get out of there as quickly and quietly as possible. By the time he’s done, the dropship lands.

They walk for about fifteen minutes before arriving at the building. It’s a lot larger than Rowan had originally thought. They go around to the side of the building, where there’s an entrance to the vents. They enter and drop down into the building. There are immediately four people surrounding them. She looks one of them in the eyes, tells them there’s nothing to worry about, and then does the same to another. Jack takes out the other two.

“Good work, kid.” He says as they jog down the hall, towards where Reaper should be. They hear footsteps, so they stop around the corner. Jack peaks around, and then gestures for Rowan to go back. She starts to jog back but then sees Jack not moving. She presses her earpiece.

“Jack, what are you doing? Let’s go!” She says as quietly as she can. She sees him shake his head, and he starts walking toward the agents. She runs after him, yelling his name. She then hears gunshots and sees Jack pinned up against the wall. There are fifteen or twenty agents, she doesn’t stop to count. She begins to panic, yelling Jack’s name. The agents that aren’t concerned with Jack start making their way towards her quickly.

She feels a rush of adrenaline and then closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, she’s off the ground, floating. It’s like she doesn’t have control of her body because before she knows it, she’s talking.

“There’s nothing to see here. You will continue with your day. You did not see anyone.” As soon as she says this, the guards let go of Jack, and they all get into formation.

“There’s nothing to see here. I will continue with my day. I did not see anyone.” The soldiers say in sync, marching down the hall and around the corner.

Rowan drops from the air, and everything goes black.

/////

When she wakes up, she’s in the hospital wing of the base. She recognizes the doctor. It’s Mercy. Angela. They’ve met before. She was very kind to Rowan. She also sees Jack in the corner, asleep. Jamison is there too. He’s bouncing his leg, looking at the ground.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Says Angela. Jamison shoots up.

“Thank god.” He turns and shakes Jack awake. Jack looks at him with sleepy eyes and a confused look on his face. “She’s awake, mate.” He shoots up in the same way as Jamie, and they walk over to the hospital bed.

“Hey boys.” Her voice is raspy, and her throat is dry. “Can I have a glass of water, please?” She asks no one in particular. Jack nods and walks out of the room.

“How’re you feeling, darl’?”

“I feel like I got hit by a bus.”

“That’s to be expected, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell out of the air. Jack’s visor caught everything.” Says Angela, messing with the clip that’s on Rowan’s finger. She nods and turns back to Jamie. Jack walks back in with a cup of water in his hand, and Jesse following behind him. 

“Everyone’s really worried about you, darlin’. How’re you feeling?” Jesse says, pulling up a chair next to where Angela is standing.

“I’m feeling alright. I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse. Can’t complain” She says with a smile.

“Okay Rowan, You should be ready to leave later today,” Angela says with a smile, and then walks out of the room.

“How long was I out?” She looks at Jack.

“About two days.”

“Two days!?” She exclaims, closing her eyes and dropping her head back.

“You’re awake now though, and that’s all we can ask for right now,” Jack says rubbing her arm. “Try to get some rest. We’ll go let the others know how you’re doing. Your phones on the tray, call me if you need anything.” He says while walking towards the door. “Gentlemen.” The other two get up and follow Jack out. She turns on her side and falls asleep quickly.

She’s awoken later to someone the door opening. She turns and sees that it’s Hanzo.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were sleeping. I can come back later-“  
“No, you’re okay. Come in, please.” She says, sitting up. As he walks over to her bed, she sees flowers in his hands. He takes the flowers that are in the vase currently out and puts the new ones in.

“You remembered!” She says, pointing to the blue lilies. This was something she wrote down when the team was playing a get to know you game. He nods and walks over to the chairs in the corner.  
“How are you feeling?”

“Everyone keeps asking me that. I guess it’s a common question for someone that was passed out for two days. I’m better than I was earlier. Angela says I should be able to leave later today.” He nods along with what she’s saying, eyebrows knitted together. “Thank you again for the flowers.” She says with a smile.

“Do you need anything before I leave?” She shakes her head. He makes his way to the door.

“Wait! I’m a little cold, could you maybe ask someone to bring me a jacket or something? Just steal one of Jamie’s if you have to. He won’t mind.” He walks over to her bed and takes off the hoodie he was currently wearing.

“Just make sure I get it back, please. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Thank you.”


	2. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan is out of the hospital, and Lena demands that the entire team get together for a movie night. She learns more about Jack's past, meets the Shimada brother's dragons, and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Welcome back!! This chapter took a bit longer than anticipated to get out, but I hope you enjoy anyway :)

It was a couple of days after Angela allowed Rowan to leave the hospital. She was doing well, her head still hurt a little from where it hit the ground and she was sore. She found solitude in going to Jamie’s room and watching him build things. He was nice company, constantly talking to her about how this new bomb is built and asking her if she needed anything.

She and Jesse started to hang out more as well after he asked if he could sit with her, Jamie and Jack during dinner one night. She would sometimes go to his room too, and he would put on a movie for her while he cleaned his peacekeeper.

Jack was far less enjoyable company, constantly having to be next to Rowan and making sure she didn’t move too much, even though Angela had just told her to take it easy. She appreciated the thought, but she just wanted to hang out, not be coddled.

At breakfast, Lena blinked over and sat next to Jack, an arm around his shoulder. The four of them looked at her with confusion, and she smiled.

“Hello, Lads! And Rowan.” She says winking at her. “Tonight Angie and I are planning a movie night! Everyone’s required to come. Cadette’s orders!” She says quickly and blinks away, but then rewinds. “It’s just in the living room, so don’t worry about dressing up. PJ’s are encouraged!”

As she blinks away again, the table looks at one another with open mouths and confusion in their eyes.

“I guess we’re going to a movie night then, boys,” Rowan says before shoving a spoonful of eggs into her mouth. The boys smile at her and continue eating their food.

Later that day, she asks Jesse if Lena has a mission that day or if she’s off. He says she’s off, so Rowan heads to her room. Lena answers almost immediately after the knock.

“Hi, love! Come on in!” She says cheerfully, blinking to the couch in the corner of her room.

“Hiya Lena. I came to talk about the movie night tonight. Do you need me to bring anything? Do you want me to make food or anything? I’m killer at making chili.”

“I don’t think so, Ana said she wanted to make everyone food. Wait! If you have any extra blankets and pillows that you’re willing to let everyone borrow, that’d be great!”

Rowan had a ton of blankets, and Lena knew this. She was constantly cold, which was caused by her powers. She doesn’t know why this happens and Jamie asks her at least once a week why she’s cold. She agreed to bring all of her throw blankets, along with all of her king size comforters. After that, she headed to Jack’s room. He lets out a simple “Open” when she knocks. She goes in and sits cross-legged on his bed. He’s sitting at his desk writing something. She decides to let him finish before she talks. It takes about five minutes for him to put the pen down and turn his chair toward her.

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“You’re coming tonight, right?”

“If I don’t, Ana will have my head. So, yes, I’m going.”

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, before he turns again.

“Something on your mind?” He asks while moving to the bed.

“Sort of. The Talon base we invaded before I got hurt?” He nods. “And… the person we were meant to capture? Harvester? No…”

“Reaper?” He sounds quiet, shocked even.

“Yeah, Reaper. Who is he?”

Jack looks down at the floor. “He’s a higher-up at Talon. Basically runs the damn thing, if you ask me. We—He’s not a good man.”

“Wait. We? Do you know him?” She asks while turning her body towards him.

“I used to.” He mumbles. “A long time ago. We were friends.”

“What was he like?”

A genuine smile crosses his face. “We were going to change the world.”

“Tell me more.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time”

He shakes his head and walks over to his bookshelf. He looks for a moment, before pulling out a binder. He sits back down on the bed and opens it. A photo album, Rowan realizes. There are pictures of a young Reinhardt, she can tell by his height.

“Who’s that?” She asks, pointing to a woman with long black hair.

“Ana.” He says, smiling once again. Rowan noticed that recently, he had smiled a lot. Jesse brought it up too, noting how he hadn’t smiled that much since he saved him from Deadlock. Jesse claims it’s because he finally got to adopt another kid. He told her to ease up, and that he knew she wasn’t a kid after earning himself a scowl.

“No way. That’s Ana!? Oh my god. That’s Jesse!” She nearly yells. There’s a scrawny boy, probably 19 or 20 years old, wearing a cowboy hat and Jesse’s signature smirk. “Wait, who’s that?” She points to a man, tall and blonde, smiling and wearing the same blue as Ana. 

“You can’t tell? I thought I hadn’t changed much.” He says, still looking at the photo. Her jaw drops.

“Jack, you could, like, get it!” He lets out a hearty laugh and shakes his head. He’s the one to point this time. It's a man, dressed in grays and blacks, like Jesse. He’s looking at Jack, smiling as well.

“That’s Reaper,” he pauses, “Gabriel Reyes. He worked on Blackwatch with Jesse. He was the Commanding Officer. We had known one another way before the Omnic crisis. We went through SEP together.”

“No shit?” He smiles again.

“We were best friends.” He gets a sad look on his face, and looks back down, touching the picture.

“You loved him.”

“I did. And he loved me too, at one point.” She puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you for telling me.” She smiles at him, standing up. “Get into PJ’s, the party starts in like fifteen.” He nods and stops her as he walks her out.

“Ask Jesse sometime to tell you stories about Blackwatch. Gabriel specifically. It’s less of a sob story.”

“I don’t mind sad stories.” She says with a playful wink.

Rowan went back to her room to change into some pajamas and contemplated putting on a pair of shorts or a pair of sweats. She decided to put on a pair of shorts and a tank top when she saw a beige hoodie sitting on her couch. She picked it up, realizing it was the one Hanzo let her borrow. She slipped it on over the tank top and grabbed as many blankets as she could. She realized she would have to make several trips up and down the elevator if she wanted to bring all of them. When she got to the living room, Genji and Lena were there, setting up the projector and moving the large couches to form a huge nest shape.

“Hello, Rowan,” Genji said when she dropped her blankets onto the couches.

“Hey…Genji, right?” He nodded. She had to admit, he was pretty intimidating. “Cool. Do you have a minute? Could you help me gather up some of my blankets? I have a ton, and I’m bringing them all.” He nodded once again, and they both headed back up the elevator and to Rowan’s room. They grabbed the rest of the blankets and started walking back.

“So, I don’t mean to intrude or anything, but I happened to notice you’re wearing my brother’s hoodie,” Genji said, turning his head in her direction. The corner of her mouth pulled up into a smirk.

“Yeah, he let me borrow it when I was still in the hospital. I just haven’t given it back yet.”

“I see. Do not wait too long, it’s his favorite.” They entered the living room once again, which was now filled with Angela, still messing with the projector, Reinhardt and Ana, who were setting up the food in the kitchen, and Zenyatta, who had just walked…well, floated in before them. They dropped off the blankets, Rowan thanked him, and then she walked into the kitchen.

“Hey guys,” she says quietly, “do you need help with anything?”

“I don’t think so, dear. We’ll let you know.” Ana says with a pat on the shoulder.

She saw Jamie and Jack walk in and sit on the now blanket filled nest-couch, so she walked over to them. Jamie was wearing a onesie with a rat tail, and the hood had large round ears. Jack was wearing a wife-beater, long checkered sweatpants, and… bunny slippers?

“Nice slippers, grandpa.” You say as you climb onto the couch. He smiles and raises his eyebrows a bit, but doesn’t say anything.

You overhear Genji talking to Zenyatta. “I’m thinking about taking Soba out tonight. I believe she would enjoy the attention she will get.”

Zenyatta nods in response. “I agree, and she has not met Rowan yet. Will Hanzo be bringing the twins?” Genji just shrugs. Rowan had heard that the brothers both have dragons, but she didn’t know that they could bring them out whenever they wanted. She assumed that they were just spirits.

“You’re bringing Soba out?” Asks Angela, clasping her hands together and grinning. Genji nods once again. What was with the Shimadas and nodding? Jesse, who Rowan hadn’t seen come in, gasps when he sees him nod.

“Is Hanzo bringin’ the boys?” He nearly shouts, putting a hand over his mouth.

Genji sighs. “I will ask him.” He pulls out his phone, Rowan assumes to text Hanzo. “He says he wasn’t planning on it, but can if we want him to.” Jesse nods his head aggressively, and Genji laughs. “Alright.”

“Foods ready!” Reinhardt calls from the kitchen. Everyone gets up and makes their way in, serving themselves food and sitting down to eat. Hana, Lena, and Hanzo walk in together, the girls laughing about something and Hanzo smiling to himself. They get their plates and sit down as well.

“I like your hoodie, love!” Lena says to Rowan from across the table.

“Oh, it’s not mine.”

“Of course it’s not.” Chimes in Hana. “Who did you steal from this time?”

“Me. But she didn’t steal it. I let her borrow it.” Hanzo cuts in. “How long do you plan on keeping it?” He turns to Rowan. She smiles at him, winks, and shoves a spoonful of soup into her mouth. He flashes a quick grin at her and continues eating.

“Hey, I thought you were bringing the dragons?” Rowan asks. She hears Genji laugh from the other side of the table.

“They’re here, I just haven’t brought them out.” She crinkles her eyebrows in confusion.

Genji speaks up. “They’re always with us, but if we want them “out”, we have to summon them.” She nods her head.

“I see.”

“I’m going to bring them out after everyone’s done eating so they don’t beg.”  
“They beg?” She’s shocked. She thought they were graceful ancient spirits.

“Soba is worse than the twins.” Genji chuckles. “Think of a mix between a dog and a cat. That’s what the spirit dragons are like.”

“Udon is bad, but Somen is worse. He always begs and steals off of plates.” This was the most that Rowan had heard Hanzo talk before, and she couldn’t complain.

/////

After everyone is done eating and rinsing their plates off, they make their way back to the living room.

“What are we watching, Lena?” Hana asks, pulling out her game console.

“It’s called The Conjuring. I hear it’s really scary.”

“I call being next to Genji!” Angela yells. Rowan sees her look down, and then a light blush spread across her face and onto her ears. “For Soba, I mean.”

“Well, I want to be next to Hanzo then. Double the dragons there.” Rowan says, grabbing a blanket and hopping over the back of one of the couches. Hanzo is there, wearing a black hoodie and lounging pants.

“Aren’t you cold?” He asks once she gets settled.

“Surprisingly, no. I thought I would be, that’s why I wore a hoodie. Maybe it’s the soup.”

“Maybe.”

“Dragons? Please? I want to meet them.” She says with a smile, poking him gently in the side. He laughs and nods. Then, he says something in Japanese, and two smoke like blue blobs appear from behind his neck. They take a moment to form, but then there are two blue noodle dragons sitting on his lap. They’re smaller than she expected. Jamie had told her about how Hanzo uses them to take out enemies during raids. He said they were huge. Now they’re only the size of a large cat.

“They’re bigger when I use them for violent purposes.” He says, noticing her confusion. She hears Angela laughing, and sees a green dragon, smaller than Hanzo’s, in her hands, his head fallen back and tongue sticking out.

“She is definitely my brother’s,” Hanzo says, shaking his head. The two dragons on his lap sit up, and the end of their long bodies start to wag like dog tails. They both start circling Hanzo’s neck, and Rowan can’t help but laugh. He grabs the two of them and turns toward her. He puts the slightly larger one forward.

“This is Udon.” He says as she takes him out of his hand. Then he holds the other out. “And this is Somen.” He jumps out of his hand and starts to circle her neck as he did to Hanzo. She laughs again and says hello.

“The boys are out!” Jesse says excitedly. Somen hears him. He stops circling Rowan's neck and runs across several people’s laps before reaching Jesse. He picks him up and kisses his head.

“Sometimes I think he likes Jesse more than me.” Hanzo mumbles.

“There we go!” Lena says happily, finally figuring out how to work the projector. The movie shows up on the large white sheet they hung up over the wall. Everyone quiets down, and the movie starts. 

They’re about thirty minutes in, and Jamie is already clinging to Rowan’s right arm. She leans over to Hanzo.

“You’d think that for someone that works with bombs all day, he’d be a little less likely to jump.” She whispers when he tilts his ear toward her. He chuckles under his breath. Jack starts to snore about ten minutes later, and everyone internally groans. Ana throws a pillow at him, which stops him from snoring for about thirty seconds.

Udon is curled up in Hanzo’s lap, lifting his head every time someone jumps from the movie. She pries Jamie’s arms off of her own, and he immediately switches to his other side, where Lena is sitting. Rowan scoots over closer to Hanzo and scratches Udon’s head. She sees him looking at her from the corner of her eye, and she makes eye contact with him.

They stare at one another for about five seconds, when she smiles.

“Oh, sorry,” she whispers, “I didn’t think you’d want any.” She then reaches up and scratches Hanzo’s head, making him roll his eyes and smile.

/////

When the movie finishes, Jamie claims that he’s not sleeping alone in his dark and scary room. Hana nods and says that she’s not either, and Lena proposes they have a sleepover. The other two agree, and she runs over to Rowan.

“Join us for our sleepover?” She asks with hopeful eyes.

“I’m okay. Thank you though. This was a lot.” Rowan says with a smile and gathers up an arm full of her blankets when Lena asks her to leave some of them. She nods, and sets them back down, picking through all of them and leaving only the large blankets. Hanzo walks out from the bathroom, Udon on his heels.

“Where’s Somen?” She says, still sorting the blankets.

“He’s with Jesse still. He took him up to his room.” He replies, walking over to the couch. “Need help?”

“Please.”

He grabs the remaining blankets that she’s not leaving, and they head to the elevator. They sit in silence for a moment, when Hanzo breaks it.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” He asks, looking her directly in the eyes.

“I did! It was good. Did you?” He nods as a reply. 

“Would you like to come to my room?” He says quickly.

“Sorry, what?”

“I asked if you would like to come to my room for a while.”

“Oh!” She pulls out her phone and looks at the time. It’s only about midnight. “Sure! I’d love to.” She smiles at him and gets off the elevator. “Just after dropping these off at my place, yeah?” They walk to her room, she opens the door and they drop the blankets off.

When they get to Hanzo’s room, he falters before opening the door. “It’s a bit of a mess, I have not cleaned in a few days.”

“That’s okay. I don’t mind a mess.” They walk in, and she takes a look around. There are a few hoodies on the floor, a couple of pairs of shoes, maybe some dishes, but that’s all. It’s hardly messy at all. She sits down on his bed, takes off his hoodie, sets it on his bed, and watches him scurry around picking up the clothes from the floor.

He walks over to her when he’s finished, and she turns to him. “What do you wanna do?”

“Get to know one another. I hardly know you.”

“Okay, let’s ask each other questions. You go first.” She gestures to him with her hand and smiles.

They go on asking one another questions, laughing, and enjoying the other’s presence. After a while, a comfortable silence forms.

“I’m cold.” She announces, bringing her knees up to her chest.

“Of course you are. Go in my closet and grab another hoodie. I don’t care which.” She happily obliges, jumping up and opening his closet. There are about ten hoodies in there, and she picks out a simple dark blue one with some Japanese writing on the back.

“Thank you.” She grabs her phone off of his nightstand and glances at the time. “Holy shit, it’s almost three.”

“Already?” He knits his eyebrows together and she nods. “I’ll walk you back to your room.” He stands up and walks to the door, waiting for her to walk through first.

When they get to her room, she turns and leans up against her door. “Thank you for hanging out tonight. It means a lot. It’s nice to have another friend.”

“Of course.” He says while reaching for her hand, bringing it to his lips and lays a kiss on it. She smiles and opens her door, walking in.

“Night, Hanzo.” She says with a smile before shutting it. She leans up against the door once again, a smile stretching across her face.

That night, she dreams of Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Thank you for reading, friend!! Feel free to leave kudos and comments. I'm open to suggestions for what you guys want to happen in the story!! (Mostly because I have no plan... oopsie)
> 
> The next chapter will (hopefully) be up early next week.


	3. Almost There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Rowan have a movie night together. Rowan realizes her feelings. Hanzo gets jealous. Jack has news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!
> 
> I'm so sorry that this chapter is so late. Some things came up in my life that I couldn't ignore and I had to take a break.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it either way!!
> 
> <3

“And then he kissed my hand and left,” Rowan explains to Lena, Hana, and Angela. The three girls squeal, and Hana falls onto her back and kicks her legs.

“He is TOTALLY into you!” She exclaims, pointing a finger vaguely behind her to the living room. They’re in the game room, which is filled with board games, video games, and a huge television mounted to the wall.

“He is not! He’s just being friendly.” Rowan shoots back, covering her face with her hands.

“Hanzo isn’t friendly to anyone.” Angela winks and stands up to grab the controller from under the TV, handing it to Hana.

“Oi! He’s friendly to me!” Lena whips around and shoots her a look.

“Not THAT friendly.”

“Oh my god.” Rowan pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes. “Bells. You guys are like bells. I hear bells.”

“Me too!” Hana says, now focused on a game of Mario Kart. “Wedding bells!”

“Wake up to reality, guys!! He is not into me.”

“But love is in the air!” Angela pokes Lena’s side and they giggle.

“I have a gas mask.”

“Love is an open door!” Hana says, and Lena starts singing that god damn song from Frozen.

“Close it!” The girls laugh and Rowan can’t help but smile. “Yeah, okay. I guess he’s cute. But I hardly know the guy!” She stands and starts to walk toward the door. She bids farewell to her friends and enters the living room, making a beeline for the kitchen for something to eat. Hanzo and Genji are sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea and conversing quietly.

“Good morning, Rowan,” Genji calls. He has his mask off, but she can’t get a good look at his face.

“Howdy boys.” She says, throwing a smile in Hanzo’s direction. “Do you guys want some pancakes? I’m making myself some, so…” she fades out and they both nod. She decides to make enough for the entire team.

When Genji sees that she’s out of earshot, he turns to Hanzo. “You’re staring at her again.” He says quietly.

“I am not,” Hanzo says, now staring at the table. “I simply gazed in her direction.”

“Then why do you have that look on your face?” He has a smirk on his lips.

“What look? I have a look?” He asks.

“You look at her a certain way.” He shrugs, taking another sip of his tea. “You look at her like you look at the stars.”

“So what?”

“You love stars.” He downs the rest of his tea, rinses his cup, and walks to the living room. Hanzo can hear the television turn on. He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Rowan places a plate with two pancakes, eggs, and hash browns. He thanks her and eats quietly.

“So,” she says and finishes swallowing, “Angie says that I still can’t train or go on missions for about a month,” she takes another bite and swallows. “so I was wondering if you’d want to do something. If you’re free.” He’s about to reply when she throws down her fork and stands abruptly.

“Shit!” She runs over to the intercom on the wall and types something into it. ATHENA comes over the speakers and announces that breakfast is ready. She sits back down, muttering an apology, and takes another bite.

“It’s fine. I’d love to do something. I don’t have missions scheduled until the middle of next month. I took it off.” She raises her eyebrows in acknowledgment while taking a drink from her glass of milk. 

“What d’you want to do? I have to stay in the building, by the way.”

“Sounds like a lot of movie nights.” She nods enthusiastically, finishing what’s on her plate as the rest of the team piles into the room.

She stops Jack as he’s getting a plate, and holds out her hand. He blinks at her, and she rolls her eyes.

“Give me your hoodie. I’m cold.” Hanzo smirks and tries to shield it by downing the rest of his pancake.

Jack just shakes his head, puts down the plate, and gives up his hoodie.

“You’d think that with how many hoodies you steal, you’d have enough to hold you over for a couple of weeks. She laughs and slips it on over her head. She then walks over to where the sticky notes and pens are located and scribbles something down.

“Here,” she wraps one arm around Hanzo’s shoulders as he stands to rinse his plate. “it’s my phone number. Feel free to text me whenever you want to chill. Cool?” He nods. “Stop nodding at me. I like it when you talk.” As she’s leaving, he fights the urge to run into the living room where Genji is. He starts smiling as soon as Genji looks over, and he can feel the confused look that he's giving him.

“You never smile. What happened?” He laughs as Hanzo nearly jumps onto the couch, showing him the sticky note.

“She gave me her phone number.”

“Who did?” Calls a half-asleep Jesse from the doorway, a plate of food in his hands.

“Rowan!” Hanzo blurts before immediately covering his mouth with his hand. Jesse laughs and takes another bite of food.

“You don’t have to worry, Han.”

“Don’t call me Han.”

“I’ll call you what I want, you tried to kill my best friend.”

“You’re still on that?”

“Yes. Now you don’t have to worry about me telling her or telling someone else. I don’t really care either way what happens, but she’s turnin’ out to be like a sister to me. Be a good guy or I’ll eat your left hand… or something.” And with that, he walks back into the kitchen.

The brothers share a confused look, and Hanzo settles in to watch whatever’s on TV.

/////

Later that day, Hanzo is pacing back and forth in his room, the twins wrestling on his bed. He can’t decide what to say to Rowan. He doesn’t want to sound too forward, but he also doesn’t want to sound bored or uninterested. He settles with something friendly.

Hanzo: Greetings! This is Hanzo. I was wondering if you would want to come to my room later for a movie night? I’ll make popcorn!!

She responds almost immediately.

Rowan: hiya! sure! i’d love to. do you need me to bring anything? blankets? hoodies?

Hanzo: Maybe a couple of blankets. That would be perfect. I can take the dragons out if you would like, too.

They go on talking like this for a couple of hours, and Hanzo decides a shower will do him well before she gets there. Meanwhile, Rowan thinks the same thing. She blow-dries her hair and puts it up into a bun. She then puts on a small amount of makeup, gets dressed in a pair of leggings and Hanzo’s hoodie, and grabs two large blankets.

When she gets to Hanzo’s, his hair is wet and he’s wrapped in a towel.

“Rowan! I didn’t expect you so soon! Sorry, come in. I just got out of the shower.” She sits on his bed while he grabs his clothes and heads into the bathroom to change. She feels something nudging her foot and jumps in surprise. Somen and Udon come running out from under the bed. They jump up and say hello before running off after one another.

Hanzo comes out of the bathroom, now fully clothed with his hair down for a change. He walks over to the microwave in his room and pops in a bag of popcorn. He makes three bags total, puts them in a large bowl, adds salt, and then walks over and sits on the bed. He flips on the tv and Rowan climbs under his comforter, then covers herself with another blanket.

“That cold, huh?” Hanzo chuckles.

“Always. What’re we watching?” She shoves a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

“How do you feel about the Princess and the Frog?”

“Oh my god.” She says with a mouthful. “That’s literally my favorite Disney movie.”

“Then we’ve made our decision.”

The movie starts and Rowan can’t help but sing along to all the songs. Hanzo watches her out of the corner of his eye.

“Mama!” She begins singing another song. She grabs his hand and starts to pull him up. He looks at her with wide eyes. “I ain’t got time for dancing.” She manages to pull him off the bed and she starts to dance with him at the end of the bed. The dragons jump around their feet.

“What are you doing?” He asks nervously as he dances stiffly.

“I’m dancing with you, loosen up!” She says, grabbing his arms and shaking them out. They dance through the song, and Rowan flops down on his bed, out of breath. “That was fun.” She says with a laugh.

Hanzo begins to nod but stops himself. “Yes, It was.” They climb back under the blankets.

They’re about 3/4 of the way through the movie, and Hanzo has noticed that Rowan is drifting to sleep. When she wakes herself up from nodding off, she’ll yawn and repeat the process. She finally lays down completely rolling to her side and putting her head right next to his shoulder. He smiles a little, shifting down lower into the bed and lifting his arm to offer to let her come closer. She immediately does and cuddles into his side and places her head on his shoulder, falling asleep soon after.

When the movie ends, Hanzo stands to clean up the popcorn bowl. Rowan wakes up while he’s getting up.

“Can I stay here tonight? I’m too sleepy to walk all the way down the hall.”

“Of course.” He says as he walks to the light switch that’s by the door and turns off the big light. When he’s finished cleaning up, he calls the twins out from the living room and places them on a large bed in the corner of the room. Climbing into bed, Hanzo makes himself comfortable as Rowan moves back to his side once again.

/////

The next morning, Rowan is woken up to find Hanzo trying to get out of bed. She grabs his arm and pulls him back down.

“Nuh-uh,” she says, forcing him to lay down again. “you’re warm and it’s too cold to get out of bed.”

“Jack just made an announcement. He made everyone breakfast and wants us all there. Apparently he has some news.” He responds, getting back out of bed and filling up the dragon’s bowls with food and water. She sighs and slowly gets out of bed, walking to the bathroom.

In the elevator, Rowan loops her arm through his, and they stay like that until they sit at the table with their plates of food. Genji once again has his mask off and is sitting across the table from Hanzo and Rowan. This time, she can see his face. It’s riddled in scars, but he’s still handsome. You can definitely tell that he’s Hanzo’s brother. They look like brothers, with the same facial shape and similar features.

She gets up to get a second helping, and as she leaves Genji looks at Hanzo and smiles.

“What happened?” He asks as Hanzo’s eyes dart around the table. Genji rolls his eyes and raises his eyebrows.

“Nothing happened. We had a movie night.”

“Yes, and then you two walked in with your arms linked giggling.” Genji tilts his head and puts on a shit-eating smirk. “So, what really happened?”

“She… she stayed the night. But nothing that you think happened actually happened.” He replies, shooting him a glare. His face softens and he looks across to where Rowan is standing. “I like her a lot, Genj.” Genji smiles.

“I know you do. I have a feeling it will work out.” Rowan walks back to the table and both the boys shut their mouths.

She smiles at Genji. “I’ve never seen your eyes before. They’re very pretty. Almost as pretty as Hanzo’s” She winks at Genji and bumps her shoulder into Hanzo’s. “So, where’s Jack?”

“Nowhere to be found, mate.” Jamison sits down on the other side of Rowan, and Rowan grins at him.

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, Jamie!! I’m coming over to your room tonight. We’ll watch a movie or something. You’re free, right?” He nods with a mouthful of food.

Genji kick Hanzo from under the table. He looks at him and scowls, and Genji shakes his head. Hanzo realizes he was glaring at Jamison. He turns to his food and eats in silence. After a while, he feels his phone buzz. He sees that Genji texted him.

Gen-G: u know they r just friends right?

Honor: Yes. But he looks at her a certain way.

Gen-G: and he’s allowed 2. but i don’t think it means anything. they r best friends. that's all.

At that moment, Jack walks into the kitchen with a hard look on his face. Hanzo realizes it’s a mix of anger, sadness, and excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any ideas about what you'd like to see next!


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gives the news. Rowan accidentally pisses off Jesse. Hanzo get's jealous again. Rowan and Hanzo dance. An interrogation occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter was written in one sitting, with no beta reader, so I hope there's not a ton of errors. This chapter is a bit more angsty than I usually write. I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> PS: If you want the playlist that they listen to during this chapter, here's the link! (If the link doesn't work for you or you can't copy and paste it, look up the playlist name "the songs that make me feel something" by Kakashi Simp. That's me!!  
>  https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3sgXbsSxp7aoPCr0Eldoed?si=WXEbztEFQlSe-C85aazrkw

As soon as Jack walked into the dining room, Rowan knew something was wrong. She looked across the table to Jesse, who looked at her with the same fear in his eyes that she felt. He looked around the room nervously, realizing that everyone’s eyes were on him.

“I have good news—well, bad news. I’m not sure. It’s news.” He said nervously. His eyes are trained on Jesse and Genji, who are sitting next to each other across the table from Rowan, Hanzo, and Jamison. If anyone but Rowan realized this, they don’t seem concerned.

“What is the news, my friend?” Reinhardt, who’s leaning up against the wall, asks quietly.

“Um—Reaper, the man who works for Talon, has been captured. By us, I mean. That’s the good news.” He tries to pull off a smile, but it’s tight and uncomfortable. Jesse and Genji’s heads snap towards each other. Jesse’s eyes are wide, and Genji makes a fist with one hand.

“That’s great news, isn’t it?” Rowan asks, not seeing the deadly stare that Jamison is giving her.

“It is more complicated than that, Rowan-“ Genji starts to explain, but is cut off by Jesse.

“You don’t understand anything about this situation. You have no idea what’s happenin’. You’re clueless.” Jesse stands up abruptly, wipes his eyes hard, and storms out.  
“I didn’t…I didn’t mean to—I didn’t know” Rowan brings a hand to cover her mouth. She had never cried in front of anyone but Jamison and Jack.

“It’s alright, Rowan,” Genji comforts her. “this is a touchy subject for Jesse. I’ll talk to him. He gets up and leaves as well.

“Rowan, come with me please,” Jack says, walking out of the room. She follows immediately after earning a supportive pat on the shoulder from Jamie. The two of them head to the elevator and into Jack’s room. She sits on his bed as usual, with him going to get the photo album.

“If you’re going to try and comfort me with old pictures it won’t work.” She says, with more anger than she intended. Jack just chuckles and sits next to her. He opens the book and flips through before letting out a sigh.

“Here, look.” She scoots closer, looking at the picture he’s pointing to. It’s of Reaper—Gabriel, Jesse, and some man that looks part omnic.

“Who’s that?” She points to the omnic man.

“Genji. Blackwatch was a really dark time in his life. That’s all I’ll say on that subject.”

“He looks…happy.” She knits her eyebrows. He doesn’t look like someone that’s going through anything. He looks like he’s filled with pure joy.

“It’s because of Gabe and Jesse. They were there for him when no one else was. Gabe basically adopted the two of them. They were all very close. Gabe meant everything to Jesse.” He says, his voice dripping with sadness. “It was so long ago, but it feels like yesterday that Gabe was complaining to me about what those two were getting into.” A smile spreads across his face, but his eyes are sad. Rowan realizes how old he looks.

She takes the photo album out of his hands and takes a closer look at the picture. All three boys are laughing and Gabriel’s arms are wrapped around the two boys’ shoulders.

“He was good, Rowan. God, he was a good guy.” She looks at him and sees that he’s crying. “He’s the bravest man I’ve ever met. He’s coming today. He’s coming here.” He takes a sharp breath and covers his mouth. Rowan rubs his arm and waits for him to collect himself. “I have to talk to him. This will be the first time since…oh my god.” He starts sobbing, and she hugs him. He hugs back immediately. After what feels like years of hugging, he lets go. His eyes are red, but the tears have stopped.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asks carefully. He nods.

“I have to talk to him. He’s staying here. I don’t know exactly how it’s going to work, Ana said she would figure it out for me. I didn’t argue. I just hope there’s some Gabriel left in him. If there’s not…I don’t know if I can face him.”

“I can be with you if you want.” He nods slowly.

“We should go check on Jesse.”

Just as Jack is about to knock, he stops. Inside, they can hear sobbing and soft words coming from Genji. They give each other a look, and Jack knocks. The sobbing stops and soft footsteps approach the door. Genji answers. He has his mask and head plate off, revealing both his face and hair. He looks at the two of them and moves out of the way, inviting them in. Jack immediately sits next to Jesse, putting an arm around him. Jesse starts to sob quietly again. Genji stops Rowan before she walks over.

“Just…be gentle.” He nods assuringly, smiling at her.

She walks over and sits on the other side of him, grabbing his hand. He turns toward her.

“Rowan, I am so sorry. I wasn’t thinkin’. It’s not your fault that you don’t know.” She shakes her head and hugs him.

Jack goes on to explain the situation—how Gabriel is going to be staying here at the compound. The two boys take it well, even though Jack doesn’t know all the information. He explains that the four of them are going to be talking to him, trying to get information.

“D’you think…” Jesse starts but looks at the ground. “Will there be anything of him left?”

“I don’t know, kid. I hope so.”

/////

Rowan left not long after that, bidding the three boys farewell. She hadn’t seen them since. She debated going to find Hanzo but decided against it. After all, she had just spent the night with him. She goes to find Jamison instead. He’s sitting in the game room with Hana, and they’re in the middle of a game. She steps up onto the couch, moving behind him. He scoots forward for her, and she sits down. He leans back onto her chest, eyes still focused on the game.

“Lemme finish this game, darl’.” He mutters quietly, and she nods. When the game is finished, Hana turns on Naruto and walks to the snack cabinet. She grabs Doritos and mountain dew and sits to watch. Jamie turns his head toward her. “Did y’guys talk about it?”

She sighs before responding. “Yeah. I know it’s rough for all three of them. Jesse and Jack seem to be taking it worse than Genji, though.”

“He’s taking it in his own way, mate. I bet he’s going to cry with Jesse and Jack if he hasn’t already.” Rowan starts mindlessly playing with his hair, which is slightly greasy, but still soft.

“Jack said he wants me to be there when they talk to him.” With that comment, Jamison snaps up and turns his full body toward her, nearly falling off the couch.

“What?!” He exclaims, running his prosthetic hand through his hair. She nods, developing a worried look on her face.

“I just—I thought it’d just be the three of ‘em.” He calms down, sitting back down between Rowan’s legs and watching the show that Hana had rolled her eyes and rewound. They stayed like this until lunch, Jamie eventually falling asleep, snoring quietly. Hana had left the room, leaving Jamie and Rowan alone. She shifted, causing him to wake up. They had a conversation that any best friend would have, making fun of each other and dying of laughter. Until Hanzo walked in.

He seemed calm enough at first, but when he saw how the two of them were sitting, his eyes got hard and his eyebrows knitted together. Rowan could see him putting up the walls she had gotten him to take down the night before. He was staring intently at Jamie, who was oblivious to the situation. Rowan and Hanzo made eye contact before he turned and stormed out of the room. She patted Jamie’s shoulder, who sat up and let her leave without a word.

She caught the elevator door just before it shut and walked in with Hanzo.

“My room?” She asks quietly, trying to get him to look at her. He shakes his head. “Your room then.” He rolls his eyes and she follows him down the hall and into his room. He sits at his desk, taking his laptop out and typing. She looks around for the dragons but doesn’t find them.

“They’re not out.” He says harshly.

“Okay, what’s your issue?” She snaps at him and he closes his computer.

“I do not like Jamison.” She can tell he’s trying to stay calm and keep his voice steady, but it comes out harsh and quavers.

“Why don’t you like him? I didn’t even know you two knew each other.”

“We don’t”

“Then-“

“Because I can tell that he-“ he cuts himself off. He shakes his head, and turns the chair toward her, making eye contact for the first time since the game room. “He looks at you a certain way.” She raises her eyebrows, asking for more. “He is interested in you.”

She laughs. She laughs loud and hard. She laughs so hard that she has to sit down on his bed. When she finishes, she’s wiping tears from her face. She looks at Hanzo again, and his eyes are wide with a look of total confusion.

“We’re just friends. If he is interested in me, I don’t want a relationship with him. Not like that. He’s my best friend. Even if he IS interested in me, what do you care?” This comment causes his eyes to go to the floor, but she does notice his gaze is softer. He’s not as angry, and the walls are slowly coming back down again.

“I just want the best for you.” He says with a tight smile.

“Dance with me.” She walks over and grabs his hand.

“What?”

“Dance with me.” She repeats. He shakes his head.

“I do not dance.”

“You do with me. Get up.” He lets her pull him up, and she walks over to grab the remote from his bedside table. She keeps his hand in hers as she turns the television on, going to Spotify and turning on one of her playlists, titled “Songs That Make Me Feel Something”. As they danced, they talked quietly about why Hanzo felt the way he did. He explained, avoiding telling her how he felt about her.

They danced together quietly, Rowan occasionally giggling because Hanzo would step on her feet or stumble a bit. She assured him he was getting better and that there was nothing to worry about.

The song “Classy Girls” by The Lumineers came on, and she gasps.

“This is my favorite fucking song.” She grabs the remote and turns the tv up, now wrapping her arms around his neck. He’s forced to put both his hands on her waist. She smiles at him, singing the song and dancing. He admires her, studying her features and the way her eyes crinkle when she sings. He realizes he has it a lot worse than he thought.

They’re interrupted by a knock at the door. Hanzo opens it as she turns down the music. It’s Jack, now in his uniform, with Jesse and Genji behind him. Jesse is also in uniform.

“It’s time?” She asks, looking between the three men. Jack nods, and she grabs Hanzo’s arm and squeezes before leaving to change into her catsuit. She grabs the hoodie she was wearing before and realizes it’s the one she stole from Jack the morning before.

The three men are waiting outside her door, and they walk to the elevator together. The silence is heavy in the air as Jack pushes the button for the sixth floor. She realizes it’s the floor that has an interrogation room setup. Jack tells her that she won’t be going into the room, just watching from the other side of the one-way window.  
She takes a seat and sees Jack walk in. Jesse and Genji are still with her, watching intently. Reaper has a mask on, one that resembles a barn owl skull. He lifts his head, and Jack takes the helmet off, setting it on the table between them. Gabriel scowls, but his face immediately softens and his mouth opens, now looking at Jack with wide eyes.

“Jackie,” Gabriel says as a small smile appears on his face.

“Don’t call me that, Gabriel.” Jack’s voice is hard.

Rowan hears a sniffle and a sigh come from Jesse, and she grabs his hand, turning back to watch the conversation. For a man so adept at killing, Gabriel’s eyes are remarkably soft.

“Why?” Jack asks softly, letting his head drop. “Why would you join them? You said you would DESTROY Talon, not become one of them.” Genji stands up, walking out of the small room. The door to the interrogation room opens, and Genji walks in. Gabriel's head turns toward the man in the doorway, and an even bigger smile appears on his face.

“Genji? Is that you? You’ve changed! You—you got a new body!” Gabriel tries to gesture, but his hands are tied behind his back. Jesse does the same thing as Genji, leaving Rowan alone in the room. When he walks in, Gabriel's smile becomes a grin so wide Rowan thought his face would snap.

“Jesse. Oh my god, Jesse—“ his voice cracks. “Jack…is this all happening?” Tears begin to fall from his eyes. “Are you real?” The three men look between one another and turn back to Gabriel.

“It’s real, Gabe. What happened?”

“They took me. Moira—That doctor we had…She did things to me. She tried to wipe my memory.” He starts breathing heavily, and the three boys sit at the table with him. They tell him to calm down and he continues. “They threatened me, Jackie. They told me that if I didn’t do what they said they would hurt you. And you two.” He says to Jesse and Genji. “They tried to—they made me do things, Jackie. I don’t…” He looks at the three boys at the table once again, trying not to cry. “You’re here. Oh my god, you’re actually here.” He looks at Jack with a broken look.

Gabriel went on to explain what happened: how they tried to brainwash him, but the SEP serum prevented it. He told them how the only thing keeping him sane was dreams of finally being rescued and seeing the three of them again. After a couple of hours of this, Gabriel was escorted into a holding room and the three boys came back into the room where Rowan was.

“What d’you think, Jack? Is he tellin’ the truth?” Jesse asks, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know. I hope to god he is.”

That night, Rowan dreams of the interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... There it is..... I hope ya'll don't hate me for this hehe. I went a bit off canon, but I've been doing that anyway so It's not a big deal :P Feel free to leave your thoughts below! Every comment I get encourages me to write more. Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
